


The Great Fairies' Secret Slutty Magic

by Diamondking666



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Bisexual Male Character, Crossdressing, Gerudo Link (Legend of Zelda), Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondking666/pseuds/Diamondking666
Summary: A hundred years ago, Link lost to Calamity Ganon and Hyrule fell to ruin. If he hopes to win this time, he will need a new way to fight. Luckily, the Great Fairies are here to help him. With the help of their Slutty Magic technique, he might stand a chance to defeat the Calamity and save Hyrule. Or, he might fail miserably and become Ganon's sex slave.
Kudos: 5





	The Great Fairies' Secret Slutty Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link receives instructions on the secret Slutty Magic of the Great Fairies.

The giant cacti shivered as purple smoke erupted from the top. Link watched calmly as the flower bloomed, opening up into a lavishly decorated Great Fairy Fountain. Tera, the desert's Great Fairy, emerged from her fountain, gloriously extending her arms as she reached for open air for the first time in years. Her long white hair was preppred up with a crown of blue jewel that matched the many gems shining around her neck. 

Faintly, the soothing melody of the great fairy started playing, filling the bone-covered haven hidden in the middle of the desert with a reassuring atmosphere. The giant woman lowered her gaze unto the boy that had brought her a plethora of rupees and he looked back at her. Before she opened them, her blue lips took the shape of a kiss.

"Oh my", she said, observing the quiet Hylian. "From the smell I was expecting a boy but your clothes are telling a different story."

Link, fully clad in traditional gerudo vai clothing, did look pretty feminine. A veil covered his androgynous face, a small top covered his upper body while leaving his belly bare and a puffy pair of pant hid the shape of his thighs and his small yet round butt. He had been clad in those clothes for a while, having been involved in quite a few business in Gerudo Town over the past few weeks. His skin had adopted a light tan, with tan lines under his gerudo vestments. His usually dirty blond hair had gotten lighter due to the hot Gerudo Sun. As the fairy adressed him, he dumped a huge pile of rupees in front of her

"I know you!" She said, a grin growing on her huge luscious lips. "You are Link, the Champion of Hyrule that had the duty to protect Princess Zelda and defeat Calamity Ganon a hundred years ago."

Link stopped moving for a moment. After a while, he let out a sigh and brought his hand on his face, rubbing his nose while grunting. Then, seeing as the fairy still awaited a reponse, he nodded.

"Dear goddess, it's really you, I cannot believe it! I am so glad to see that you are still alive! Now, I suppose you have come here to get my aid in the battle against Calamity Ganon..."

He shook his head.

"Oh. Why not?"

He shrugged.

"It is the failure, isn't it? You were destined to protect Hyrule, but the failure is weighing on your shoulders and you are afraid to face the Calamity a second time, only to be defeated again."

Link sat down, put his elbows on his knees and then his face onto his hands.

"I understand, boy, but I don't think it's responsible to let the world burn when you were chosen to protect it."

He looked up to meet her gaze.

"I think I have something that could change your mind."

The Great Fairy then promptly descended back into her fountain, disappearing underwater for a few minutes. Link, while waiting for her to return, went to recolt the few safflina plants flowering around the fountain, to help him pass time. When Tera emerged from the magical waters, Link promptly stuffed the flowers down his invisible infinite bag. He climbed the mushroom steps towards the Grest Fairy, who gave him a small amulet in the form of a shimmering rainbow fairy, and a book.

"This," Tera explained, "is a Great Fairy Amulet. It is my gift to you, for helping me reopen my fountain. These amulets are crafted by fairies deep down below the fountain. And this book, is the Master Guide to Slutty Magic."

Link looked up at her. He thought the book's name was ridiculous.

"A great name, I know! I chose it myself! It holds the secrets of a super secret magic technique invented by the Great Fairies, and perfected over many, many lifetimes. You may not have defeated the Calamity with sword and shield, but if you master this, nothing will stand in your way."

Link glared at the book for a while. Then he looked at the amulet and lifted it to show the Great Fairy.

"Oh, this thing? It'll help you gain power towards your application of the special technique. It'll collect certain essences and ingredients that you will then be able to use to cast powerful spells to help you on your quest."

Link frowned, then looked down at the fairy-shaped amulet. Then, he opened the book and read the first page. It was exactly what he had suspected. Fighting evil with sex was not what he had been expecting when he walked up to Tera's fountain, but if it could help him defeat Ganon and save Hyrule, he had to try.

Link, looking down at the amulet, then back at Tera, turned around and without another word, strolled away from the fountain to find himself a sand seal.

"Ba-byyye!" the Great Fairy shouted as she sunk down back in the depth of her fountain.

Apprehensive, yet determined, Link grabbed the reins of one of the sand seals resting next to the fountain and he rode towards Gerudo Town. He had to put this new magic to the test, but if he wanted to convince anyone to fuck him in the butt, he had to work on his seduction skills. The seal reached Gerudo Town at sunset, at which point Link spotted a lit fire close to the town walls. The campfire belonged to Bozai, an 'intrepid' adventurer bent on meeting a beautiful Gerudo vai despite his inability to enter the Town.

Bozai was calmly eating a hearthy radish stew when he heard the sounds of a seal approaching. He just had enough time to cover his bowl with his sleeve as a cascade of sand covered him.

"Hey! Watch where you're go..."

He stopped when he spotted the hylian "vai", his cheeks turning red as he saw Link. He dropped his bowl on a small crate and got up on his feet, flexing his inexistant muscle to try and impress his guest. With an attitude as nonchalant as he could, which clearly looked forced and awkward, he said:

"Hey, what's up, g... girl?"

Link watched the man closely. He had seen some of his earlier memories thanks to the pictures in the sheikah slate, so he suspected that at some point he had probably managed to flirt with Mipha, but his current self had no idea how to seduce anyone, let alone a guy. Then, his eyes slid down to Bozai's feet.

"Ha, you noticed my sand boots? Well, you see, I can't just give them to you. First, you're gonna need to...

Link analyzed the young man as if he was checking out an adversary before a fight, watching them move, watching their line of sight, anticipating what would come next. Then Link thought about what he would want if he was in Bozai's boots. So he interrupted him by bringing his hand in front of his mask and gesturing a blowjob.

Bozai froze, his mouth still agape half into his sentence. It took him several seconds to find words again, for he still didn't believe that the scene was real. He muttered "You... you want to..."

Link nodded.

"I... I..."

Link turned around, ready to walk away.

"No! Wait! I... I accept."

He walked up to Bozai and undid his belt. Bozai, still unsure of the realness of his situation, didn't instantly help Link with the undressing. Link snapped his fingers at him.

Pressured by Link, he sat down and nervously took off his boots, eyeing the cute Hylian in front of him. Link, who didn't particularly liked waiting, grabbed Bozai's belt and pulled it out as fast as he could, before pulling down the embarassed man's pants and underwear. He giggled nervously as his manhood was revealed.

It was an overly average dick, both in terms of length and in terms of thickness. It smelled sweaty and sour, as Bozai had spent the day under the Sun and his last bath was two days ago at the Bazaar. A small bush of thick brown hair surrounded the base of his ordinary shaft and medium-sized scrotum. Piece of cake, thought Link, who firmly grasped his first dick. It was warm, in a way that Link didn't expect. In the growing cold of the desert's night, Bozai's dick felt like a beacon of heat and Link felt strangely compelled to it. He felt his own member stiffen, but luckily he was on his knees and could easily hide his crotch.

Bozai gasped when Link lifted his veil over his cock and posed his lips over the tip, his tongue gently rubbing against it. The taste was strong and to Link's surprise, he liked it a lot more than he thought he would. Without hesitation, he took more of Bozai's meat into his mouth licking and sucking as best as he could despite his lack of experience. There was something very exciting about debasing himself like that, sucking the sweaty dick of a lonely average man.

Bozai shaked and grabbed Link's hair as he came, emitting a high-pitched moan. Link grabbed Bozai's wrist and jerked his hands off his hair, prefering not to have a pair of dirty hands pushing his head down. The embarrased man, his legs shaking as he emptied his balls, talked between moans: "I... ah... I'm cumming... Oh goddess... This feeling is amazing! I can't believe it..."

Link did his best, but with this being his first blowjob, he ended up lifting his head halfway through Bozai's orgasm, letting half the sperm splash into his face. The half that went into his mouth felt warm and tasted salty. Link, sputtering a little, wiped off his face while swallowing the half that had erupted in his mouth.

Bozai, half-unconscious after his mind-shattering orgasm, didn't notice when his sand boots were taken. Link, for good measure, also grabbed the pair of snow boots next to the Bozai's tent. He felt like he deserved a second pair of boots for swallowing. He threw a bomb at one of the sand seals hanging around the Town wall, stunning it long enough to grab its rein and slap it with the ropes.

Link arrived at the fountain in the middle of night, feeling fuzzy and comfortable thanks to the warm daner elixir that he drank halfway through the desert. He felt tired from all the traveling, so he laid down unto the fairy's stairs and closed his eyes. He didn't have time to fall asleep that he heard a splash as Tera emerged from her hole.

"I can feel the power of a fairy amulet nearby! Have you come back already, Hero of Time?"

The tired Link grumbled, still laying over the mushrooms.

"Well then, young man, maybe you should join me in my fountain, it is comfortable down here! However, there is a price to pay for a bed in my fountain."

He looked up curiously.

"I want to have access to your fit body for the night."

He shook his head.

"Oh, have you suddenly become shy? I can feel the pulse of energy coming from your amulet, which means you've been naughty. Why won't you be naughty with me?"

Link turned on his back. He was tired, but the fairy's offer was interesting.

"And what if I let you sleep comfortably in my lair, and we have our fun tomorrow morning?"

Link thought about it for a second, then accepted Tera's invitation. He walked up to her and she gasped, seeing his face, then let out a giggle. Clearly, he had no done such a good job cleaning out the cum. In a snarky tone, she said: "What is that on your pants, did you wet yourself?"

Link looked down and realized that the front of his pants had a relatively large stain of precum. He had not realized how much the blowjob had turned him on. Tera gently grabbed him, descending into her lair with the young man. Under the watery surface, the fountain was smooth, blue and had the shape of the inside of a flower. At the bottom, Link noticed shapes emerging while he and the fairy floated down. He quickly realized that furnitures were emerging from the floor, as if the fountain was spawning a small bedroom. A bed, perfectly fitted for Link, appeared in front of the fairy who then dropped him on top of it. 

"Honey, you don't need to keep all that cum on your face, the amulet has already siphoned its magical essence."

With a finger as large as the hylian's head, she wiped his face. She then sucked her finger and floated away as walls crawled up around Link, closing him into a dimly lit cocoon. He looked at the amulet, wondering what Tera meant about the cum's magical essence. Link quickly fell asleep.

[...]

Link got up as soon as he woke up and the walls surrounding his bed retracted. He saw Tera sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of her fountain, meditating, so he went to her. She felt the Hylian poke her thighs, which prompted her to open her eyes. She looked down at the tiny mortal and smiled, seeing him fully rested.

"Ah, yes, you've had your beauty rest. Now for the fun part."

The Great Fairy unfolded her legs and stood up, showing off her gargantuan and impressively curvy body. As she turned around, Link looked up and peaked at her remarkably curvy hips and her wide round ass. Seeing her giant thong disappearing between her buttcheeks sent blood to his crotch. Her large ass towered above the tiny hylian, whose height reached halfway between her ankle and her knee. Tera walked up to Link until her giant pale-skinned butt was just above him. She crouched down until her apparently soaking wet thong was inches from Link’s face.

“Go ahead my dear, pull these panties to the side.”

Link did as he was told, pulling the wet fabric to the side until he was face to face with an enormous puckered anus surrounded by soft white hairs. A giant waft of fairy pheromones filled Link’s nostrils and his dick hardened to the max, almost ripping out his feminine pants. Tera crouched down even lower, until her pucker was rubbing against Link’s face.

“Please, my pretty darling, clean my ass with your tongue.”

Link didn’t need to be asked twice. He started licking the giant pink pucker that was about twice the size of his head, making the Great Fairy moan in delight. Despite the relatively small size of his tongue, Link lapped with more than enough ferocity and speed to compensate. Tera kept moaning as she pushed her anus against the tiny hylian’s face, whispering: “Oh, Link, my wonderful hero, where have you learned to lick like that?” With his face squished between the folds of her asshole, the hylian wasn’t able to answer the fairy’s question, although the answer was simply that he was a naturally talented asslicker.

The rimjob went on for nearly half an hour, for both beings were enjoying it immensely. Luckily, Link had more than enough stamina to keep up with the fairy for as long as she wanted. He completely covered her spincter with saliva, while the fairy brought a hand over her clit. Link’s head stayed pretty much at the same height, but Tera gradually pushed down, engulfing half of his head inside of her.

The hylian’s tongue pleasuring her ass as well as her own rubbing were enough to bring her over the edge. She screamed in pleasure as a river of sparkly rainbow fluids came out from between her legs. Her fairy juice splashed all over her feet and over the hylian up to his waist. She lifted her ass away from Link and crouched down on her arms, panting and satisfied.

She stayed in the same position for a while, breathing heavily while her well-licked asshole winked at Link. The hylian hero waited for a while for the fairy to get back up, but she seemed completely spent. 

Without further ado, Link went towards the liquid pool in the middle of the fountain to wash the fairy’s cum, before going back to the little nook she had crafted for him. He opened the book the Great Fairy had given him, trying to decipher what he would need to do in order to master this new skill. The book mentionned the amulet, and how it filled with magical essence as he brought other to pleasure. There was a chapter on the magical enhancement that the amulet could bring by using those essence. 

"Reading, are you?" the Great Fairy asked, coming back to her senses. "So, have you decided to train in the great art of slutty magic?"

Link nodded.

"Well, you are going to need practice. Especially if your goal is to face Calamity Ganon. If you face him unprepared, he will turn the magic against you and make you his anal slave."

Link perked up at that last word. This technique was more dangerous than he thought. Then again, facing Ganon with a sword had not yielded much better result a hundred years ago.

"I am connected to your amulet, so I can see the progress that you make. You have collected magical essence from that blowjob yesterday, and from making me cum this morning. If you peruse the guide, you will find incantations to cast using those essence, but the more you gather, the stronger they will be."

He pointed at her and the tilted his head.

"Oh, with the magical essence from a Great Fairy's orgasm, you can conjure pheromones to make yourself more attractive. Foes that would attempt to hurt you would instead be inclined to mate with you. I suggest using this with manageable foes to begin with, like bokoblins."

Link shuddered at the thought. He didn't think he was ready just yet to... mate... with a bokoblin. He decided that the best thing to do for now would be to further practice his flirting skill and acquire more essence

After waving goodbye to Tera, he made his way out of the fountain. Once he climbed out, he was greeted by the silent shrine and the enormous bones hiding the Sun’s rays.

After catching a seal, Link started moving across the sand. He traveled for a few minutes until he spotted a bokoblin camp built around old ruins. Pulling his seal’s reins to the left, he maneuvered around the camp and continued on his way towards Gerudo Town. He arrived at the town’s back entrance, which suited him perfectly. Bozai’s camp was next to the front gates and Link didn’t particularly want to see him again. The dorky runner was fine for a first time but Link knew that he, the wielder of the Master Sword, was way above his league. 

After freeing the seal, Link crossed the back gate, waving at the guards on duty, who happily responded and let him in. Link’s vai disguise was rudimentary but since the guard weren’t used to seeing Hylian, it was easy to fool them and pass for a woman. Link calmly walked the streets, wondering where he could find the essences he was looking for. Getting freaky in this town ran him the risk of losing his cover, so he chose to start with those that already knew his real identity.

At the tavern, Link went to buy a drink for Jules, the blue-haired Hylian staying in Town. She had seen through Link’s disguise during their very first conversation and afterwards she had been a bit flirty with him, so he figured she was pretty much his best option right now. Lucky for him, she was very receptive and invited him to her room after the second drink.

They kissed for a while, Link slowly moving his hands under Jules’ dress. As he started grabbing her breasts, she reached down into his pants and clasped down on his dick. "Oh, it's quite small now is it?"

As she touched him and teased him, Link let out a high-pitched moan, which stopped Jules in her tracks. She watched him intently, intrigued by the Hylian hero's reaction. He turned red, his eyes watching Jules with apprehension. It was the first time someone touched him there since he had waken up from his century-long coma.

The tension dissipated as soon as Jules started laughing. She responded to Link’s embarrassed silence: “It's okay, Link, you're cute enough to be worth fucking even if your tool is tiny." Jules then grabbed him by the shoulders, with a warm comforting smile. “You know, if you want, I’d be happy to show you one of my ‘tools’.”

Link frowned, but out of curiosity he agreed to Jules’ offer and she went looking through her luggage, giggling with excitement. She came back, holding a wearable device that looked like a bunch of straps attached to a...

“This is a strap-on. I’ve used one like it with Traysi and she loves it.” She took off the attached fake dick and replaced it with a smaller one taken from her luggage. “I assume you’ve never been fucked in the ass, right?” Link shook his head. “Don’t worry, I have some oil to make it go in easier.” 

Link looked at the strapon, then at the pretty Hylian holding it. Not one to back down from a challenge, he puffed his chest and nodded. Jules smile grew even wider and she dropped the toy on the bed before taking off her dress. Underneath, she wore indigo lace panties with a matching bra and some simple black stockings. She slipped up the strapon, then gently asked Link: “Now get on your knees, you pretty girl, and put some spit on my dick.” 

Link felt the urge to do as he was told, so he got on his knees in front of Jules and took her strapon in his mouth. It was slightly smaller than Bozai’s and the texture was different. He felt weird sucking on it, especially when he looked up and saw Jules biting her lips and closing her eyes. He wondered how she could be enjoying this so much, until he pulled his mouth off. The dildo was covered in blue arcane runes, which mirrored similar runes appearing on Jules skin around it.

"It's a magical dildo," she explained before he had time to ask. "While I'm wearing it, it gives me pleasure as if it was really attached to my body."

She grabbed a bottle of oil and slipped some on the strapon, then pushed Link on his back. After throwing his brightly colored pants in a corner, she pulled his panties down to his ankles. He tightened up as he felt the oiled dildo slip between his asscheeks.

"Be a good girl and relax. The more relaxed you are, the more you'll enjoy yourself."

Link did as he was told, allowing Jules to slowly push the tip against his butthole, until it inevitably slipped in. He gasped loudly and his cheeks flushed red as he was penetrated, moaning in unison with Jules as she thrusted back and forth inside him. She fucked him slowly and steadily, both Hylians panting and moaning together. He felt the wetness on his dick as more and more precum pooled out, dripping down on his belly. Jules picked up the pace, her moans growing louder and Link gazed at her as she fucked him.

There wasn't any cum, but her scream of pleasure and the way her whole body tensed, her hands grasping his shoulder tightly, he knew that she had climaxed. He felt good and even satisfied to a degree, even if he himself had not had his own orgasm. She fell on top of him and he hugged her tight. The amulet on his neck flashed faintly as it now had another Hylian's essence.

Link spent the rest of the day and night in Jules bed, snuggling and fucking until they both fell asleep, exhausted but happy.


End file.
